


Pink Icing

by MissMeggie



Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Puck celebrate Beth's first birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Icing

Quinn acts like she's fine, her life perfectly in order goals firmly in place popularity still in her grasp.

She's a mother, but has no child to celebrate this day with.

It all bothers her and nothing is perfect. This is as close as she'll get.

She sits the cupcake with its neon pink icing and chunky number "1" candle on the piano.

"Having a party without me, Fabray?" came Puck's voice. She jumps. She looks over her shoulder and sees he's leaned on the choir room door.

"I just…didn't want to deal my mother and this is the only place I'm really happy." Puck nods. He strides forward and picks up his guitar. She watches his face and sees their daughter in it.

She thinks of the picture hidden away in her sock drawer. She has his dark hair and eyes with those incredibly long lashes. She has Quinn's own bone structure, mouth, and nose.

She's beautiful, and Quinn knows she's biased. She just doesn't care.

Puck flips a Zippo out of his pocket. "How'd you get that in here?"

He smirks "I'm Puck. I do what I want." He lights the candle and begins playing 'Happy Birthday' softly. Tears fill Quinn's eyes but she sings,

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Beth,

Happy birthday to you."

"Make a wish Mama." Puck says quietly. She closes her eyes and wishes for what she always does: That one day, Beth will understand what they did was done out of love and nothing else.

She breathes in shakily and blows the candle out. "Happy Birthday baby." Puck wipes away the tears tracking down her face. ""Yeah, Happy Birthday to my girl." Puck says swallowing thickly.

"Wanna eat the cupcake?" he grins and Quinn laughs despite herself. "No need to be wasteful." They split the cupcake in the quiet of the choir room.

The melancholy perfection of the moment remains solely theirs for that Quinn is grateful.


End file.
